Let me be your hero
by SaraSidleGrissom08-KutostoGil
Summary: Just a short Song fic. Rated M to be safe


**A/N:** Hey were back. This just came to us while reading some of the story that's been on the Net, that and the promo for Thursday night. We read some where Billy said don't make him the hero, but he will always be a hero to us. We love you Billy. We hope he can be Sara's hero too. We don't own any part of **CSI** we just like to write about them. We don't own the song **Hero** **by Enrique Iglesias**. Thank for reading along. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

**Let me be your hero**

Lying on the bed in their room, Gil and Sara were wrapped in each others arms. Sara had her hand over Gil's. It had been a rough two weeks.

"I'm sorry I left the way I did Gil, but I didn't want you to see me self destructed." said Sara

"I know you needed to get away, but the way you left it was hard on me. I didn't think you wanted me any more." He said as he held her tighter.

"Gil don't ever think I don't want you. I feel like I wanted you forever but I couldn't let you see me fall apart. I didn't want you to fall apart with me.

"I could have help Sara, I wanted to help you. I can still help you." He said as he looked in her eyes more

"Everyday I wished you were was with me but I couldn't drag you into my messy life. At the time you deserved better."

"I deserved you Sara. I chose you. That meant all of you. I love you." He said with a little more emotion then he wanted.

"I love you to Gil. I'm sorry for what I did but I just can't do this job anymore. It has gotten to me for to long and I don't want to go back to it."

Why don't you stay and we can work this out. I can help. Let me be your Hero. He said as he rolled over to her.

**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my  
soul, tonight?**

**Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Ooh yeah, am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

"Gil you will always be my hero that you can count on honey."

"So does this mean you will stay with me? Because I can't be your hero if you wont let me help. Please say you will stay with me."

"Gil why don't you come with me to San Francisco you, Hank, and I, we can get away from Vegas and start a new life together and be a real family like we always wanted to be."

"Ok Sara, but I need a few months here. I need to get work back in order before I can leave them. I have to make sure they will find people to fill in. It is time for a change, and you're the only thing that matter to me anymore."

"I love you so much Gil."

They rolled into each other. He placed soft kisses to her for head. She held him tighter. It had been way to long for each of them. The need to feel each other became more real.

"Sara I need you honey. I want to make love to you. I need to make love to you." He said while placing kisses to her soft lips.

"I need you to make love to me." She said with that sparkle in her eye, they reflected their love for each other.

He smiled as he reached for her cloths and they both undressed each other. He held her face in his hands, asking for permission to enter her. Told him that's what she wanted by lightly nodding and kissing him on the lips.

Their love making wasn't rushed. It had been way to long but their need to be with each other slowed their pace down. Soft moan and I love you's was all that could be heard.

As they both climax together neither wanted to move. So they held on to the love and hope it would be enough to get them through the next few months with out each other in their arm.

Soon they drifted into a deep sleep holding each other. Sara would be leaving in the morning, but they had tonight to keep each other in their heart.

Finished

A/n: We haven't forgotten our other stories; real life has taken over for a while. We will get to it real soon.


End file.
